Faint Whispers
by Kiku Honda of Japan
Summary: Everyone Knows that the Life stream never ends, right? So what happens when Cloud finds Kadaj and Co.? My summery isn't good but the story has got more to it, so please read it.
1. Ch 1 Whispers

**Faint Whispers**

Chapter 1 first sounds

Author (Kiku): Greetings readers,

this is my first FF7 story so don't get too mad at me and if there is something wrong please tell me I want this to be the closest I can to the main plot (as in information like the matra etc..). I may add things to this in due time but for now I hope you like it

Thanks,

Kiku

Cloud:

"Cloud!"

I stretched as I opened my eyes to see this window open and the smell of autumn coming into my room. I sat up, my body was a little stiff from sleep, but that was normal for me.

"Cloud come on there's Breakfast!" I hear Marlene say as a saw Denzel pace my room, I nodded to him and he said "Morning Cloud"

He walked on to the kitchen and I got ready. I looked at my clock to see it was 11:45am.

'Well that is new I think this is the longest I have slept for' I thought and I left my room to go see what Tifa was cooking. I walked into the kitchen to see all of them at the table eating a HUGE breakfast that consisted of bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and juice.

"Cloud you came down at last. I was wonder how long you were going to sleep for." She said as sat down between Marlene and Denzel.

"Remember you said we could go to the ocean today!" Marlene said as she grabbed some of the pancakes and Denzel nodded too. "You said you would Cloud"

I stopped taking some of the food and thought for a bit and then I smiled at how this happened to me. I was doing a delivery for some woman to go get a vase in a different city and I ended up being late for Marlene and Danzel's Play that they were doing with a group of other children. So in the end Tifa got mad and I had to do something to make up for the missed play so I said I would take them to the ocean the next weekend I had free. Now that was two weeks ago and here I am taking these two to the ocean that is about three hours from here.

"Cloud, earth to Cloud" Tifa said as I looked up to see only she was left at the table.

"Where's the kids?" I asked.

"Out with the bike waiting for you." she said and smiled "They can't wait to go."

I nodded to her and then headed for my bike and there they where, all ready and on my bike. I sat on it and Marlene was setting in front of me and Denzel was sitting behind me holding on to me and Marlene to the bike.

"Have fun you three!" Tifa said I started my bike. Marlene and Denzel waved to her as we speed up and heading to the ocean.

Sometime later we got to the ocean and we made it there sooner than I thought we would but then again I did take the more faster way there. Marlene and Denzel wanted me to go threw the Ancients forest. So I did and I could hear them laughing and pointing at small animals we pasted, I felt happy to hear their laughter.

"Cloud how much longer till we get there!" Denzel yelled at me.

"Soon, look to your left!" I said to them both and as they did the forest opened up to a brilliant blue that was to ocean. I was driving on the edge of a cliff that showed one of the most beautiful views of the ocean. The kids where quiet, I looked at Denzels face to see pure shock and awe on this face and Marlene's must have been the same. Soon I drove down the cliff and stopped in a small cape that I found some time in past and I thought the two would love to see it.

"Well what do you think?" I asked the two, that seemed to get them out of there shock and they both had huge smiles on their faces. Marlene shocked me by running to the cape and playing in the water.

"Woooooow, Cloud this place is so cool, your the best!"

"Cloud, how did you find this place?" Denzel asked me as he started to play in the sand.

"I was on a delivery and I found this on the way home. I thought you two might have wanted to see it." I said to him and he just smiled back at me and continued to play.

I watched the two play for a few hours, they wanted me to play in the sand with them so i did. Marlene thought before hand to take there bathing suites so the swam in the ocean and looking at me too see if i was watching, i was it was one of the few times i felt happy and free. Just watching the two swim, play and laugh just made my heart fill with joy. Then i stopped my thoughts about that and thought of how those two have changed me so much, from when i first meet Marlene she was always a ball of light and happiness and where ever she went it seemed that people would be more happy around her, Denzel at first was quiet much like how i was when he was my age but the longer he was with Marlene the more of a smile came from his face. It was much later when i looked up, must have been about 2 hours and the two where playing inn the sand making a huge sand castle, walking over I started to help make the castle and soon after it was made I toke notice that both of them looked tired and I looked at my watch to see it was 5:25pm. We had spent the whole day here. I walked over to the place where Marlene was sitting to see her head nodding so i picked up Marlene and told her it was time to go home, she looked up at me with sleepy eyes and nodded.

"Let's go home" I say then head to the bike, I get on and Denzel gets on behind me. Starting the bike, I say to them both."Hold on" Denzel warped his arms around my waist and Marlene held onto my shirt, we sped off towards home.

The ride home was fast and quiet. I was sure that Denzel fell asleep about 10 minutes into the ride. I made sure that the ride was smooth. When I got home Tifa was outside waiting for us and she had a smile on her face as I drove up.

"Well I see they had fun." She said as took Marlene from the bike.

"They did." was all I said as I picked up Denzel. The both of us walked back into the bar then headed upstairs to put the two into their beds.

"Did I get any calls while I was gone?" I asked Tifa.

"No, it was quiet all day, I wished I went with you three." She said then sighed.

"Next time." I was all I could say as I headed to my room. Mine and Tifa's relationship was different as of late. I didn't really like her much as I did years ago it had changed to more of a sisterly love and I think Tifa knew it as well. She had stopped kissing my cheek and flirting with me, now it was down to hugging and talking.

"Night Tifa." I say as I reach my door.

"Night Cloud... Cloud will you ever think more of me?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"No, only as my kin" I say as I close the door. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the line I stopped loving her. My love for her was the same with Denzel and Marlene, Family like. Then i walked over to my closet to get some night clothes thinking.

'When did I... 'My thought stopped then, I thought I heard a whisper. I stopped and listened ... There it was again.

"B. . . . . . . "Said the whisper too faint for me to hear and again it spoke.

"bro. . . . .er" This time it was more clear and a bit louder.

"Brother!" This time it yelled and I heard some crying. It sounded like a small child but before I could hear more it faded along with the feeling that came with it, a sad scared feeling that made me feel a chill.

"What was...?" Before I could finish my thought, my body felt very weak and I collapsed onto my bed seeing a faint image of three children then nothing.

Sorry if this was a little too short I really don't have much to back this up, my friend Liechtenstein (cosplayer) and I made up from boredom. If anyone would like to ask Questions feel free to PM me and I will replay in the next Chapter.

Ja-nai!


	2. Ch 2 Images

Chapter 2

A/U: ok well I now I am late sorry it's just I had no clue on how to continue I hope you like it and thanks to . . .

SHADOWoftheFOX

JilianLo

For your great Reviews I love you and I hope you like the THIS character

Disclaimer: I Don't own this BUT if I did well Sephiroth wouldn't be so evil and well we might have a little shounen-ai but never mind that on with the STORY!

….

Wondering thoughts and views

'Cloud'

I woke up with a start and sat up and held my head, my body felt heavy. My head swam and my limbs where cold.

'What was that?' I thought as I got up and dressed, then headed down towards the bar. When I got there, no one was there so I decided to make the morning coffee.

'I wonder who voice that was.' Thinking yet again of the odd dream that plagued me all of last night. Soon my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of movement from upstairs.

"Morning Cloud" Denzel says and then sets down next to me. Seconds Marlene bounces down the stairs to sit on the other side of me.

"Why are you up so early?" Tifa question as she heads toward the kitchen to make food.

"No reason I just woke up early and thought I should make us coffee" I reply back to her. Taking hold of the pot and pour some of the morning brew for myself.

"Kids, today we are going to have cereal ok?" Tifa says as she pulls out a few different cereals for the two to choose from.

"Cheerio's" Denzel says and Marlene then asks for the Lucky Charms. Tifa pours them their breakfast. When she is done she sits across from cloud and pours herself some coffee as well. I stare into oblivion for sometime then look at Denzel. The place where Denzel should have been there now sits a Silver haired boy with tattered clothes; the vision is like one from an old TV because the image flickers in and out every so often. As sudden as it came it was gone and I see Denzel staring at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What's wrong, you've been looking at me like that for awhile now" Denzel says as he takes hold of my arm.

"It's nothing, I just need more sleep" I whisper. I get up only to feel like my body is heavy. Making sure I don't show it as I head towards to door.

"Cloud?" Marlene says as she stops eating and looks at Cloud with worry.

"I'm fine I just need some air" I leave the trio of worry behind me and open the door. As soon as I was outside I headed towards my bike, sitting down on it.

'Why do I feel so lost?' I question and soon after Tifa came out.

"Cloud what's wrong, you've been odd all morning. We're all worried" she asked and I shrugged.

"It's nothing, I just had I odd dream last night that's all" I say inviting no further conversation she nods and heads back to the house looking lost and sad. I watched her go then as I was about to get up when I thought of something. That something was the past.

Flash Back….

"Brother? Where is Mother?"

"He's not our Brother!"

"We'll go together"

"Together we'll play"

I felt a pain in my chest.

"He's too old to Adopt"

"Sorry but you have to go"

The sound of rain and the feeling of sadness.

End Flash Back….

I clutched my chest and looked up to the sky to see the life stream flowing calmly throughout the sky.

"Zack…." I whisper and the pain in my chest slowly subsides to nothing, then I close my eyes my mind is at ease. But then I felt as if my very being was being taken out of my body and thrown somewhere else. When I opened my eyes I found myself in a dark place, I started to hear small voices coming from close by.

"Brother where are you?" Wines a small voice from up the ally, I hear another voice whimpering and slightly crying. I look up the ally to where I can see more movement, hearing swearing and cursing. I look just in time to see a small silver haired boy running towards the voices yelling. "Run!"

The two voices, now that I see are two other boys with the same silver hair jump up and start too run in the opposite direction that the boy running towards them. Then I see a large man not far behind of the first boy, yelling. "Bloody thief, I'll teach you to steal from me!"

By this time the three boys are long gone and hidden themselves. Soon the man gives up and mutters "One day…." And walks off.

"OK we're good" says the first boy as he pulls out a loaf of bread and rips it into three bits but gives the larger bits to the others.

"Here, we have to keep going so that we can find brother" all the boys nod and start to eat there piece of bread. Then everything starts to fade, I struggle and try to stay to find out more and I yell. "Stop!"

One of the boys, the one who was running from the man, looks up to the place I was and has I shocked that he saw me. He then smiles as everything goes black.

When I opened my eyes yet again I was back. The rest of my day basically came and went; my mind was still on the images of the boys that reminded me of people that had once called me brother. I knew it couldn't be them...could it?

Soon it was night, Denzel and Marlene came to me, gave me hugs and then climbed into their beds. When Marlene was in bed, "Cloud?" she said as I began to tuck her in.

"What?" I asked and stopped what I was doing.

"You should go" she yawned.

"Where?" I questioned her.

"To find them" Marlene answered then slowly fell into dream land. I stared at her with slight shock. How could she now of my images and dreams?

'Maybe I should' I thought, then shook my head. Then headed towards my room, I thought of stopping at her room. But I looked to see that she was in bed already so I thought agents it and walked right into my room without much thought.

I sat on my bed and thought of those children in my dreams.

'Who are they and why do they keep showing themselves to me?' As I lay down on my bed and fell into a troublesome sleep.

The next I thing knew I was in another ally way.

'Where am I this time and where are 'they'?' I wonder and move down the alley way to see just where I am. I look up to see a huge tower with three clocks on it and they all told different sizes. One told time another day and the third told year, the clock colors where all different shades of blue with odd looking hands on all three. At the corner of my eye I see a flash of sliver and my head turns towards to movement.

"Brother" I start to hear their voices.

The sound of that shocks me because only three people had called me that.

"Stop it! He WILL find us, he said he would" hissed a new voice.

"But, am scared why is taking so long to come get us?" the first voice whimpers.

"Shhhh!"

"Be quiet! If where loud 'they' will find us and then we will not be able to find brother at all!" whispers sharply at the first voice. The first voice quiets down to but a small whimper.

I decide at that moment to find those voices so I follow the sound of the faint whimpers to find two small children hiding behind some crates huddled together. One of the boys have longish hair that goes a little past his shoulders and its somewhat covering his eyes while the other had short hair that spikes up in some spots. This one is holding a worn out looking Chocobo plushie. Both children have silver hair and when one of them looked up, I see they have sea coloured eyes with hints of sliver in them. They almost look like…

"Yazoo! Los! Run!" yells another boy with the same hair and eye colors but with shoulder length hair, I could see the fear in his eyes as he ran towards the others.

"Kadaj. . ." I mutter as he runs past me to the others.

"They found us!" Los and Yazoo jump up and start to run so they are keeping up with Kadaj.

"Already! And how!" Yazoo says as he pulls Los along.

"Brother! Save us!" Los yells into my direction. I look shocked how can he know I am here?

I was shocked beyond belief that he might have saw me but they kept running, I started after them but I felt a force pull me back.

"No. . . NO!"

"Kadaj! Yazoo! Los!" I yell and everything starts to fade the last thing I see is Kadaj turning his head to my direction looking shocked.

Everything fades to nothing…

...


	3. Ch 3 Journey

My eyes opened and i was back in my room and then i started to look around and my eyes settled

on my clock it read 6:24am.

"Kadaj... Yazoo...Loz" i mutter as get up

"there back" i say in a lighter tone, then i start to get ready, thinking about all the images of the three boys, thinking it hard to see them back and wondering if they would still call my brother. With a determined look on my face i left the room.

'i have to find them' i think as i move down the stairs. I past Denzel and Marlene's room but stopped and turned into there room so i could tell i was leaving. Walking in between the beds i quietly said

"Marlene, Denzel, wake up"

Denzel woke up slowly and looked at me with blurry eyes, soon Marlene was doing the same.

"Cloud?" Denzel said then yawned.

Marlene looks at me and then scans my clothes then slowly smiles at me.

"your going to go get them, right?"

"Where are you going?" Denzel asks in a slightly scared voice and continues to say

"your leaving us again"

I nod then say

"yes, but i have to go find some children and bring them here" i smile, and this is something i do very little of, this stops Denzel from saying what he was going to say and he just nods.

"Don't worry I'll come back" i open my arms so the both of them can hug me they come over and hug me like there life depended on it.

"see you soon" Denzel says then sniffs

"yeah, see you soon" Marlene says in a happy tone.

I stand up and place to two back into there respective beds then start to leave the room.

"bye" i say without looking back then a leave i can hear two faint byes as i move away.

I smile once more then make my way to my bike, i walked pass Tifa's room without even stopping soon i am in the garage getting ready to leave.

"I'm coming Kadaj..." i think just as i get onto my bike then a get the familiar feeling of getting pulled towards them once again.

This time i am moving, i look around to hear the sound of hard breathing and running, looking what seems to be a forest or park of some kind because i think i can see lights in the distance.

"Ah!-"

I twist my head to see a flash of silver then a small yelp sound. Moving closer to said sound i see the boys huddling together looking sad and when i see closer Yazoo seems to be sick.

"Do you feel any better?" Asked Loss as he is tearing up.

"f-fine, you got to be strong k?" Yazoo says as he holds and tightens Loss's hand.

I see blood, my eyes widen.

I move forward to them and place my hand on top of Yazoo's forehead he seems to feel it some because i can see him calm to down some.

"I'm coming to get you, so hold on Yazoo" i say to him hoping that he may hear or feel what i am trying to say.

He must have herd me because he looks in my direction and smiles some then falls asleep. I move to get up but then everything start to get dark soon i wake to being back on my bike i look forward determined more then ever to find them.

'they can't be to far from here' thinking as i speed out of the garage and onto the road ahead.

I kept thinking about all the places i had seem with i was with the boys, the city,ally, and the forest but it didn't seem to help their only thing that could really help me would be the that clock tower i had seen.

'where would i find that clock?' i thought

I traveled on a long stretch of road for a good few hours and soon a saw a sign saying i was heading into a city soon, when i got there i noticed that this place was as the same place as my home repairs where on there way but still had a way to go. Most of the city seemed to be up and running so i headed into the center of it. The first thing i saw was a library that looked to be in good shape, i slowed my bike so i was parked in front of the place, i got off my bike.

'Maybe i can find out where that clock it?' i think as i walk up the stairs that lead to the building. As soon as i walk in i am greeted with the smell of paper and the found of a faint humming, surprised at this sound i look a round to see some computers. Moving closer i see that its quite i old one but still is working, i sit down and turn it on. I wait some waiting for it to boot up, frowning some i look at the label to see it from Shinra. Shacking my head some i open a window and click the search bar.

T R I - C O L O R E D C L O C K S

And press 'Enter'

slowly it loads. I press images, and again it slowly load, i wait.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . . Done

I look, 'No images' I frown then change my wording.

C L O C K T O W E R

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . . Done

This time there are some images, i look threw a lot of them and most if not all are of normal clock towers. I reach the bottom of the page then start to move back to the top but i stop and look more closely at a image its of a ordinary tower much like the rest on the page but that not the part i was looking at but more of the tower behind it. I had found that it wasn't i tower but a Church.I look at the bottom of the image to find out where the picture was taken.

'Trinity Church in Faidom'

"faidom?" i question then go to the search bar.

F A I D O M

.

. .

. . .

. . . . Done

when i start to read the page it says that it was one of shinra's first testing sites and shim the rest of the page but my mind is still on the word 'Shinra'

"damn it!" i swear under my breath then stand up and start to leave the smell of paper and sound of a faint hum and enter the sound of people and smell of fresh air.

'I'm coming' i think as i get on my bike and get ready to leave, i place the location of the town in my computer (on his bike lets just says their is one OK) and speed out of the city. On the open road I look forward and smile faintly hoping that I am just a little closer to my 'Brothers'.

OK first things first. . . . . . . I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOKE THIS LONG TO UPDATE! feel free to hit me, I dissever it!

but!

if you don't feel like hitting me then feel free to comment i love them even if there bad ^_^


End file.
